


Caught in the act

by mistressterably



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-13 00:59:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4501683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tumblr prompt from xXdreameaterXx : clara catches the doctor watching porn<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught in the act

Arriving at Clara's place early for their usual travel evening, he found a note on the fridge; 'Doctor, I'm going to be late this evening, there's a meeting of the teachers after classes. Be home as soon as I can!'

'Hmph.' He peered at the note, read it a few times and shrugged. Opening the fridge, he found a bottle of soda and a bag of crisps on the counter. In the sitting room, he unbuttoned his jacket and pulled out his sonic. Pointing it at the tv, he began scanning through channels. With his short attention span, he kept zipping through channel after channel. He stopped on one channel for a few moments, fascinated by the slow motion of an iceberg calving off a glacier. Once it went back to a scientist talking about glaciers, he made a noise of disgust and went on to another channel. 

Flick. Kids’ shows.

Flick. Star Trek? So got it all wrong!

Flick. On the anniversary of the signing of Magna Carta. ‘Should have taken my suggested edits.’

Flick. ‘This season’s colours are all natural beige.’ His eyebrows shot up.

Flick. Big Bang Everything? ‘Nothing at all to do with the Big Bang. Not that they’d have got it right anyway.

Flick. Kid’s shows. In different language.

Flick. Macgyver? ‘Didn't know you could do that with chewing gum? Interesting.’

Flick. The Doctor sat forward towards the television set, his eyebrows bunching together in concentration. A quick change of setting on the sonic and the volume went up. ‘What are they doing?’ The channel had changed to an adult movie selection. He looked at the show information ‘Headmaster Hijinks’ ‘They do that in the schools here now?’ He said aloud to himself. ‘Clara’s never mentioned this.’ 

Two women were splayed out on the teacher’s desk in classic 69 position and the teacher (must be, he’s got a tie on, the Doctor thought) had his cock out in his hand masturbating. ‘Why doesn't he just get stuck in?’ The Doctor gestured with his hands towards the screen. ‘You've got two women who obviously want it! And you’re just going to go solo? Idiot!’ He watched a bit more and then got bored of it. 

Flick. ‘Women seeking Women?’ He watched again for a few minutes as two women got into some seriously heavy petting and stroking. ‘Boring.’ 

Flick. He didn't catch the title on this one as the action on the screen grabbed his attention. ‘Finally!’ The Doctor watched intently as a man was about to mount a woman from behind. ‘Impressive.’ He said at how the man was hung. ‘Now this.. this is what I would expect.’ He muttered and just watched. His hand settled on his own hard on, stroking himself through his trousers. As the action continued, the Doctor was really getting into it, he’s pulled his erection out of his trousers and enjoying himself a lot, until the man pulled out of the woman and was directing the woman to start sucking him off. ‘Well that’s bloody pointless!’ He barked at the tv. ‘You idiot! You were so close you should have just kept at her, it’s better when it’s in her properly! Oh, seriously? Really?’ The man was shooting his load over the woman’s cheek. ‘That’s just.. just.. argh!’ 

‘Doctor!’ Clara stood there, her jaw dropped at the sight of him, penis out and erect with him gesturing in frustration at the tv with the obvious soundtrack of a woman having a fake orgasm. ‘What on earth are you doing?’

‘Clara! Finally made it home. I was watching tv. You never said that you watch these sorts of things. The real thing is so much better.’

‘Will you please tuck yourself in?’ Clara covered her eyes. 

‘What? Oh!’ He fumbled around but found it difficult as he was still very erect. ‘You don’t do that do you? That whole silly ejaculate in the face thing do you? I find that it’s always much more effective to finish up while actually inside my lover.’

‘I don’t want to hear this!’ Clara turned her back on him. ‘I don’t want to hear what you do in the privacy of your own bedroom. Nor do I care whom you do it with. Or how you do it!’ 

‘It’s all perfectly natural, Clara. What’s got you all in a tizzy.’ He had to stand to work himself back into his trousers but even then zipping up was proving to be a challenge. ‘Sorry, just having a wardrobe issue. Too… ‘ He made a noise. ‘Tight.’ 

Clara turned bright red. 

He still couldn't get himself zipped up. ‘Clara?’

‘What!’ She was getting testier. 

‘We could just.. or I could.. ah.. ‘

‘No! I am not helping you! I don’t want to help you! I have no interest in helping you!’ Clara kept her hand over her eyes. ‘Go to your TARDIS and .. and… take care of your business! In fact just.. .come back next week instead!’

‘But,’ He sounded like a child who’d dropped his ice cream cone on the ground. ‘It’d be better if you helped.’

‘OUT!’ Clara barked at him.

‘Going!’ The Doctor said, knowing he had been told. ‘Although, I’ll be coming soon.’

He ducked the shoe that flew at him as he beat a hasty retreat to the TARDIS.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem to be doing a number of these shorter, quicker one off type stories lately so I'm going to start grouping them.


End file.
